Professor Holmes
by High-Functioning Sociopath SH
Summary: Sherlock Holmes has, he believes, extensive knowledge of everything important. But can he get it a across to a class of ten college students without killing them in the meantime?
1. Chapter 1

"That's it. The last straw" John fumed when he entered the flat after shopping, only to find Sherlock twiddling his thumbs on the couch.

"Something wrong?" Sherlock asked.

"You just sit here all day! Ever considered _doing_ something?" John asked, furious  
>"I do something. I think" Sherlock explained<br>"I think too! I think you'd better start doing some housework or get a job. I'm not doing both anymore!" And with that, John dropped the groceries he was carrying on the floor and stormed out of the flat.  
>"Do you expect me to pick them up? Because the milk will go off" Sherlock called after him, the only reply the slam of the door.<br>Sherlock turned and looked down at the papers. What was he supposed to do? All the jobs of available to him were menial, plus he did _sort_ of have a job solving cases. Sherlock sighed, staring at the page, when he spotted an opening for a school psychology profiling teacher.  
>"That sounds at least a bit interesting"<p>

Lizzie looked around her class. It was small- only 10 including herself. The class was split evenly, five girls and five boys. She sighed as she sat down in her usual place at the back of the class. It had been two weeks since their original teacher, Mr Davies, up and left.  
>They were having supply teachers, but nothing settled them down. Worksheet after worksheet clogged their books and bored them into despair. Her mind was desperately bored, which disappointed her no end- this used to be her favourite subject! The one thing she wanted to do (much to her father's disgust). As she brought out her books and pens, she stopped and looked up. She saw a tall man walk in, his hair so dark it was nearly black, but when he stepped into the light Lizzie saw it was brown.<br>"Right" The man said, clapping his hands together, "I'm your new teacher"  
>"You're Sherlock Holmes!" A male voice called out<br>"Quite right" He spoke, his voice deep  
>"Yeah, did you read 'A Study in Pink?'" another person asked<br>Lizzie sat there and stared at Mr. Holmes. He looked angry, obviously not enjoying the talk about the blog. She moved her own dark hair back and stood up, causing Sherlock to shift his gaze to her.  
>"Are you here to stay?" she spoke<br>"Yes, I'm your permanent teacher. Now let's get started shall we!" Sherlock said, clapping his hands again.  
>Lizzie still stood up, and she walked up to the front of the classroom. Sherlock watched her carefully, watching as she dragged out a file on the shelf and handed it to him. Sherlock took the file and looked at the girl. Her dark hair covered her pale face, and Sherlock noticed she wore a light shade of lipstick, which he decided suited the shape of her face.<br>"Register and lesson plans are boring..." He complained

"Everything is boring to you" One of the boys called out, and a few people snickered

"So I think we should have some fun" Sherlock finished. Some of the class looked at him, others doodled on their books, but Lizzie just smiled at the fact her teacher was the one and only Consulting Detective.  
>Sherlock watched the class. He had already deduced half of them, so far a bunch of boring common folk. He then moved his gaze to the girl near the front. She looked professional, keeping notes to make sure she had everything, doesn't get on with her parents, keeps herself quiet and likes to help people.<br>"Sir, don't you need to know our names?" one of the boys asked.  
>"Yes I do, start from the back and work your way down"<br>"Jess" A blonde girl spoke  
>"Dominic" A black haired boy said.<br>"Peter" another black haired boy said.  
>"Sophie" a red head said.<br>"Zack" A blonde boy said.  
>"Amy" A girl with a striking shade of purple hair said.<br>"Edward" a brunette boy called.  
>"Jane" A girl said, her hair black with blond streaks going through.<br>"Adam" A boy with a hideously bright head of hair said. He rather reminded Sherlock of Study in Pink.  
>"Lizzie" Sherlock looked to the girl at the front again. Her voice was sweet, her amber eyes just catching Sherlock's transparently blue ones.<br>"You already know mine and I know yours, so let's begin"  
>"Doing what?" Jane asked.<br>"Learning everything you need to know" Sherlock said.  
>"So we're going to steal a tour bus" Dom asked with a smile.<br>"I didn't steal it, I borrowed it" Sherlock explained.  
>"You observe people, Sir. What do you see with us?" Lizzie asked.<br>"Well with you, Lizzie, I see you like to be in order, keeping notes and such, judging by your bag I say you have about ten note books full, you keep your hair down so you can keep to yourself, as you have a tendency for solitude, your parents don't fuss over you, and you never really connected with them, but you do with your sister. Did I get anything wrong?"  
>"It's my brother, not my sister" Lizzie corrected quietly<br>"I always mix those up" Sherlock said with an encouraging expression of annoyance  
>Lizzie smiled as the others started to talked about what Sherlock noticed. Sherlock looked at Lizzie as she started to write down he guessed what he said. He smiled. She seemed to enjoy herself. He looked at his phone and noticed he had multiple texts. He grinned and opened the most recent.<p>

**Pick up your bloody phone!**

Lestrade had been busy, fifteen texts all from him. Sherlock checked the first one

**42A Harrow Road, two dead. Come when you can. Immediately.**

"How would you like to go to a crime scene?" Sherlock asked the group. He didn't care if only one or two came, or even if none wanted to join him.  
>"Yes" came the whole class<br>"Mini bus is outside, you just need to sign it out" Lizzie said, putting her note book away and standing up.

When they arrived at the crime scene, Lestrade looked up as he saw Sherlock with several kids following him. He then walked up to the rather large group.  
>"They're with me" Sherlock said as Lestrade approached. Turning back, he spotted Lizzie again with her note book out.<br>"What, all ten of them?" Lestrade asked.  
>"Yes" Sherlock answered.<p>

"Just so I know, you didn't kidnap any of them or something?" Lestrade asked. Sherlock ignored the question and moved on, the class following eagerly behind him.

As the class continued to follow Sherlock, they were looking around, not quite believing what they saw. They'd seen stuff on TV, but not much in real life.  
>Anderson stopped in front of Sherlock and looked at him and the class behind him.<br>"Freak got a fan club" he said.  
>"Class, this is Anderson. He's cheating on his wife with Donovan. Does anyone know how can you tell this?" He asked, and staring at the blank faces answered his own question "Because his cologne is on Donovan"<br>Most of the class lent forward and smelt him, but Lizzie continued to write stuff down in her notebook.

_This class is about to get interesting _

A/N: This fanfic is a combination of kie1993 and I working together to expand on a conversation we've had, and although it has been published in my name we are writing it together. We hope that you find it as interesting as we do to make Sherlock Holmes into a professor, trying to teach our 'small minds' a thing or too!


	2. Chapter 2

The class followed Sherlock into an old house, and they looked around. Sherlock lead them up a set of stairs and into the room of the crime. There were a few shocked gasps (They forgot there are dead bodies at a crime scene) and a few exclamations of surprise. Lizzie didn't say anything, instead looking around for any obvious clues.

"Ooh, how very interesting! Short man, who didn't get on with his brother, - who is possibly the murderer- had a bit of a punch up with him. Lives alone, hides in solitude, and doesn't eat much. Possibly sick, definitely tired. Bruising around the leg, already healing, shows it was dealt recently but not too recently." Sherlock said, expressing his thoughts in a speedy manner. He paused as he thought for a second, giving Lizzie a few seconds to finish writing what he had said. He soon continued, but instead of stating more facts, he posed a question "Who gave him the bruises?" His tone was rhetorical, and the students were too stunned to comment anyway.

"But... how?" Amy asked

"Oh please" Sherlock complained, although he always appreciated a time to show off "Punches to the face were from a brother, pictures of him around the place, but no father, suggests they don't talk. He lives alone, he only talks to people he wants to from the footstool at the door so he could see through the peephole to see who it is. He has no friends, he doesn't go out to meet any, and so must be brother. He doesn't eat much because the kitchen is spotless."

"He could just be tidy" Peter butted in

"Have you seen the state of this place?" Sherlock asked sternly, looking around the cluttered and dusty room "And if you cut me off again you will receive more than an after-school detention. Now, bags under the eyes- tired- and the bruising on the leg even you can see. If his only visitor is the brother, who gave him the bruises a few days ago? He wouldn't let the brother in if he smashed his leg, and even if he did the leg is an awkward spot to hit, and the marks aren't kicks." Lizzie waited to make sure Sherlock had finished before she posed a question of her own

"How do you know he doesn't go out?"

"There's a box from delivery of food in the kitchen, and I haven't seen a single shoe so far, excluding the slippers on his feet. A man that doesn't clean up after himself doesn't put his shoes away- he'd leave them at the door. So now the question is where the marks came from. Considering he doesn't go out and it's not the brother or any other visitor, it must be from something inside the house." Sherlock began thinking again. Lestrade entered the room.

"C.O.D.?" Sherlock asked him

"Suffocation" Lestrade said simply

"Hmm" Sherlock thought "Oh!" He suddenly exclaimed "Something in the house gave his legs the bruise!"

"You said pictures of the brother are everywhere, and that he let the brother inside the day he was murdered. Something made the brother angry, something he only just found out about" Lizzie commented, reading over her notes

"Excellent!" Sherlock exclaimed, and Lizzie cheeks reddened slightly as everyone's eyes went onto her. "Perhaps the thing giving him the bruises is what the brother got mad over?"  
>"The first question a concerned brother would ask is how he got the leg bruising" Jess added<p>

"We should search the house top to bottom" Sherlock announced, and the class split up.

"Don't contaminate the crime scene!" Anderson called as the flock of students spread out around the house  
>"I think he's onto something" Lestrade said, holding Anderson back from his rant<p>

"Search everywhere. Anderson, make yourself useful and start looking" Sherlock ordered, as he headed downstairs "Is the whole place owned by the dead man?" Sherlock asked Lestrade

"His name was Greg, and no, only the top floor was his"

"Adam, Amy and Dominic, search the bottom floor. There might be something there, but chances are," Sherlock said, climbing the stairs "It's up here"

"I found a ladder to the basement" Sophie called out

"Zack and Peter, go with her and check it out" Sherlock called, and they obediently did as he said.

"Sir, I think I found something" Lizzie called from the bedroom. Sherlock headed over to see what she had found

"It's sort of stuck" She explained, and he looked at what she was gesturing at. It was a segment of the wall, but the wallpaper around it had been torn back, and a cane leant against the wall segment next to it. There was an open toolbox below it, and one of the screwdrivers was missing.

"Did you find anything on the body?" Sherlock called out to Lestrade, who was still in the main room. Unable to hear him, Lestrade came into the bedroom

"What did you say?" Lestrade asked

"Did you find anything on the body?" Sherlock asked again

"Yes, rather peculiar really. We found a screwdriver"

"Would you mind if I were to use it for something?" Sherlock asked

"I guess"

"Go and fetch it then" Sherlock commanded, and Lestrade set off

"You can't go around tampering with evidence until it's been analysed!" Anderson complained

"Shut up, Anderson. I bet you couldn't even pass my class, yet alone help in an actual investigation" Sherlock challenged, and Anderson huffed, storming out of the room.

"Here it is" Lestrade said, puffing from running

"Good" Sherlock said, looking at the top right corner of the peeled wall. He pulled it back to reveal a screw, which the screwdriver fit into perfectly. He turned it, noticing the screw was only loosely in the wall, before starting on the top left. Lizzie and Lestrade watched as he unscrewed the wall, and carefully pulled it off the wall. Behind it, they found the wall bracings had been cut out, and a chair had been placed in its spot. The chair was not empty, though. It held an elderly woman, tied to the chair and gagged. Her eyes were closed, and she looked very weak. Lestrade called for someone to call the ambulance as he untied her.

"That was far too easy" Sherlock complained. "Tries to kill the ex wife because she remarries, hides her in here, she clawed at his legs when she tipped the chair over when he was leaving, brother found out and killed him accidently, trying to find where he was hiding her, and disappears because he killed his brother without telling police she was in there" Sherlock surmised, and Lizzie hurriedly wrote in her book. "With that, it's time to return back. Tell me how it ends up" Sherlock said, patting Lestrade's shoulder, and walking out "Come on, time to go back, case closed"

The bus was full of excited chatter as they returned. No one could believe they had been on a real crime scene. Lizzie sat near the front, rereading her notes

"Would you mind if I photocopy your notes?" Sherlock asked her as he drove. Lizzie looked up with a start, and began to consider his question.

"Why?" She asked

"John will probably want to write up the case, and even if he doesn't, it will be good to show him how you are supposed to write up all the deductions"

"I guess so, then" She said. John write up her notes on the famous blog? Who would have thought!


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock walked into 221b with the papers in his hands, reading over them.  
>Lizzie didn't miss a thing. Everything he said and what was happening around them<br>was here in black and white. John was sitting in the arm chair reading a  
>newspaper.<br>"Where have you been all day?" John asked.  
>"I got a job, like you asked. School teacher" Sherlock said.<br>"Really? Sherlock they have innocent minds you don't need to break them" John  
>exclaimed.<br>"They handled themselves very well, they were helpful at the crime scene and  
>a student even wrote down the case and everything I said word for word"<br>Sherlock said handing the papers to John.  
>"God Sherlock, you've got to be careful, you're lucky this crime scene wasn't that<br>bad. How old are they?"  
>"They range between 16 and 20" Sherlock said, lying on his sofa.<br>"I guess that's not too bad, but be careful" John said, already booting up the  
>computer.<br>"I am always careful. It's a class of ten and they all seem bright- well, apart  
>from two, but they can be left or can catch up"<br>"Sherlock, who wrote these? I mean god, I can't keep up with you most of the  
>time and their brilliantly written" John said, flicking threw the sheets.<br>"Lizzie. If you need to know, now she bright one asked the right questions"  
>Sherlock said with a small smile.<br>"Can't believe you got a job" John said as he typed up the news.

Xxx

Lizzie sighed as she reached home and was glad that her parents were out so she  
>could be up in her room and miss the this-isn't-right-you-should-follow-your-mum-and-go-into-the-family-business lecture. Lizzie closed the front door and looked around before heading up the stairs, sitting down on her bed and emptying her bag. She looked through her notebooks before she decided to only take the ones she needed.<p>

Lizzie looked up to see her brother smiling at her. He joined her on the bed  
>and picked up her note book and read it. Brian had a smile as he read through<br>her work.  
>"So you have the great Sherlock Holmes teaching you" it wasn't a question, it<br>was a statement.  
>"Yeah, it' been the best day ever" Lizzie said.<br>"I know Ed texted me, told me to look at a John Watson blog and I found your name  
>along with him teaching" Brian said.<br>Lizzie was about to reply when she heard the front door slam she already felt  
>her smile fade as she heard her mum and dad down stairs. Brian was already up<br>and out to greet them. Lizzie hung her head and then looked to the window  
>before getting up and walking out of her room.<br>The next morning Lizzie was sitting at the table with a piece of toast nibbling  
>at it, when Lizzie's mum entered the room.<br>"I don't get why you do this course" Lizzie mum started.  
>"Because it's interesting and I want to work in the police" Lizzie said.<br>"It not right for you. Look, you're a beautiful girl, you could model. Or you could work with me and dad"  
>"Like I keep saying, I don't want to. I want to do what I want" Lizzie snapped.<br>"Don't talked to me like that, I want what's best for you"  
>"No, you want me to be like you, but I don't want to be stuck in a boring job" Lizzie got up, grabbing her bag and heading for the door.<p>

Xxx

Sherlock looked around the room. He decided to do an experiment. He was half an hour early to set everything up, he was just walking to the back to put a beaker down when he heard a scrape of a chair. He turned to see Lizzie sitting down with a book. "You're early which leads me to guess that you had a disagreement with... I'll say mother"

"Correct sir" Lizzie said, not looking up from her book. Sherlock left her to it, knowing that she wouldn't talk to him. He knew what would make her happy. He grappled the class laptop and brought up John's blog before walking back over to her. He removed the book, causing her to look up. Sherlock placed the laptop in her hands and walked off with her book. "He used my notes. I can't believe it" Lizzie said, a smile in her voice. The rest of the class join her around 9:55 and looked around. They all moved round to their seats and began talking and looking at the equipment with big  
>smiles on their faces. "Right you lot, let's see what you can make" Sherlock said, looking at his own stuff. Lizzie smiled and pulled out her note book before setting off on her own pack. She lit the Bunsen burner and started to mix all different chemicals together. Sherlock looked up and noticed everyone was making bright colours, but his eyes caught on Lizzie who was mixing all different things and writing down in her note book. Sherlock felt his phone buzz.<br>**22 Withdraw Park murder**  
>Sherlock looked at the class then back at his phone and smiled. He<br>heard a little scream and as he looked up he saw Lizzie's station foaming. Dominic  
>was helping her keeping it controlled, Amy was standing on the desk and Peter was<br>just laughing. Sherlock walked forwarded to try and help when BOOM the fire  
>sprinklers went off soaking everything.<br>"Lizzie you set a fire" Dominic said.  
>"God I'm so stupid"<br>"Well I know now not to mix those together" Sherlock said  
>Lizzie looked at Sherlock, thinking that she was going to be in trouble, but he<br>seemed to be thinking. He grabbed Lizzie's wet bag and her pen and passed them to  
>her before walking back to the front of the class.<br>"Come on we got another crime scene to go to"  
>The class walked out of the door soaking wet but with smiles on their faces,<br>chatting. Sherlock looked at Lizzie, who was walking with Dominic. Sherlock knew  
>that Lizzie still blamed herself.<br>"Well I think Lizzie was the most fun experiment, and we now know what not to mix don't  
>we?" Dominic said, beating Sherlock to it.<p>

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys!


	4. Chapter 4

"How empty is your normal little brain, Lestrade? It's obviously not a murder" Sherlock said the second he saw the scene.

"Why do you think that? Just because there's no body and only a little blood?" Lestrade asked.  
>"The drag marks on the floor. How can you not see that?"<br>"What drag marks?" Lestrade asked. Sherlock tilted his head back and rolled  
>his eyes.<p>

"Just look at the carpet! It's all brushed in one direction different to the  
>frays of when it was vacuumed"<p>

"He dragged the body out of here" Anderson said simply "Mr. Genius"  
>"I told you to look! There's rubber boot lining all over that carpet, where the guy tried to break free"<br>"Ok, so if it's not a murder...?"  
>"It's a kidnapping. Please catch up"<br>"The bus doesn't stop where he's going" Donovan said.  
>"Obviously. Who catches the bus with a hostage without getting caught?" Sherlock said, walking out of the room with the class on his heels. Donovan rolled her eyes and looked around the scene again before deciding watching Sherlock teach kids wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.<p>

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"Following the boot rubber" Sherlock said distractedly.

"I can't see anything" Jane complained.

"Look! Why can't people look?" Sherlock cried.

The class looked closely, and could, in fact, see tiny black marks on the cement. They followed them down the footpath, but it quickly ended at the road.

"Now what?" Sophie asked.

"Now we ask around to see if anyone saw something. You can't catch a cab with a hostage. In fact, you can't drive with a hostage. The only way you can drag someone out of a house without it being suspicious is if you're an ambulance. So we should ask the neighbours if they say an ambulance arrive. It's the kind of thing no one forgets." Sherlock said quickly. Lizzie scribbled away on her notebook.

Sherlock went up to the door of one of the neighbours. He knocked, but no one  
>answered, so he went to the next door.<p>

"Hello?" The old lady asked, observing Sherlock and his crowd of followers, including Lestrade and Donovan

"Hello, I'm searching for..." Sherlock snapped his fingers, as if he had forgotten the name, even though he had never found it out "Err, the guy that lived over there... Steve?" Sherlock asked

"Bruce?" The lady asked.

"Yes, that's right. Bruce. We're wondering where he is. His wife is awfully worried about him" Sherlock said

"I haven't seen him since this morning. There was an ambulance come up here this morning, maybe it was for him?" The old lady added helpfully

"Oh, thank you very much for your time. We'll just check the hospitals now" Sherlock said, stepping away from the door "Have a nice day"

"You too. Good luck in your search"

"Thank-you" Sherlock said, walking away from the door as the lady closed it behind him. His face changed from sweet to its normal calculating self.

"So we know he was taken away in an ambulance" Adam stated

"Yes." Sherlock said, nodding. An officer came up to Lestrade and told him something.

"We found him" Lestrade announced to the group

"Oh good, where was he?" Sherlock asked

"In hospital. He cut his leg and dragged it out of the house after calling the ambulance. He collapsed due to lack of blood, but the ambulance took him to the hospital and he's fine now" Lestrade said

"Oh. A boring conclusion. An altogether boring case. Such a shame" Sherlock complained, heading towards the bus "Come on class, time to leave Lestrade to his boring paperwork"

The class boarded the bus. Lestrade whispered something in Anderson's ear, and he looked incredulously back at him. Lestrade pointed to the bus, and Anderson sulked over.

"Lestrade says I have to join your class to keep an eye on what you teach these innocent kids" Anderson said glumly

"Anderson, just because I said you have to go back to school, doesn't mean you had to pick _my_ class. You lower the G.P.A. of all of us" Sherlock complained

"Joke's over, Sherlock" Anderson complained, boarding the bus too

"Ahh, but that's where you're wrong- it's just beginning" Sherlock taunted, and Anderson groaned as he sat down

Sherlock drove back to the university slowly, stuck in a traffic jam. There was a collision up ahead, and it didn't take long for the traffic flow to stop completely. Sherlock looked out the bus to see people getting out of their cars and asking around. He soon found out that they could be stuck there for  
>hours.<p>

"What the hell am I supposed to do in the meantime?" Sherlock asked

"Sing a song" Anderson suggested.

"I'm not singing a song like a child. Besides, I doubt that would entertain my mind" Sherlock whined.

**Two Hours Later**  
>"Two green bottles hanging on the wall. Two green bottles hanging on the wall. And if one green bottle should accidently fall there'll be one green bottle hanging on the wall" Sherlock sung half-heartedly along with the rest of the students. Anderson had refused to join in.<p>

"I can't believe I listened to this from one hundred" Anderson complained

"Well you suggested that we sing and we did" Lizzie said with a smile.

"Shut up" Anderson grumbled.

"Anderson, please do not tell my students to shut up, especially when she made an acute  
>conclusion" Sherlock said.<p>

Once the class got back to the class room it was being cleaned. Lizzie looked up at Sherlock who just started ahead.

"What happened here?" A shout round man asked.

"Nothing, we must've left the gas on. Sorry" Sherlock said. He just nodded and walked off. Sherlock then turned back down to Lizzie who was showing signs of regret.

"Well then I've got 11 students and most of them are brilliant" Sherlock said. The class laughed, sat down in their seats and started to chat about the day's events. Anderson was placed next to Lizzie, who was rewriting her notes ready to give to Sherlock, when a gunshot rang out through the class room.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone in the class looked up to see where the gun shot came from. Sherlock stood in front of the class room with a gun held out in front of him. Dom was first to recover and stood up.  
>"What the hell?" Was all he said<br>"Gun. Obverse. I'm bored." Sherlock explained, his eyes widening as he explained "Wait, how many of you handled a gun?" Sherlock asked.  
>Everyone in the class room shook their head and Sherlock smiled knowing what he could teach the students now. Sherlock's eyes caught Lizzie, who was looking out behind her something had caught her eye.<br>Then without any warning the windows smashed as an explosion rippled though the building across from them. Everyone was still coughing as Sherlock walked across to the window and looked out towards the building.  
>"Anderson call Lestrade" Sherlock commanded "Lizzie, Dom, Amy you're with me"<br>"Sherlock, you can't take students in that building" Anderson shouted as he was still on the phone.  
>"Look around Anderson they are the only three who are in fairly good health"<p>

Xxx

Lizzie was standing outside the burning building looking around for some clues. The smoke didn't bother her as the building wasn't in use. It was supposed to be knocked down two weeks ago just before her teacher ran off.  
>Something caught Lizzie's eye again, a man turned but she didn't get a good look before someone grabbed her shoulder and turned Lizzie towards them. She looked up to see Lestrade. He didn't look angry, he just stared at her.<br>"Sherlock?" he asked.  
>"To the left I think" Lizzie said.<br>"Thanks, and could you get behind the tape now?"  
>Lizzie moved behind the tape and had a look around before she was knocked to the ground. As she looked up she then noticed the black car she had been dreading from day one.<p>

**Flash back**  
>Lizzie came home and found her brother being dragged away. Lizzie watched, acting quickly by standing in front of them with her hands out. Soon she was being dragged away from her brother and being held as she struggled with her restraints.<br>"Please, what's going on?" Lizzie shouted.  
>"Your brother hacked into the government. He's under arrest" A man said. He held his umbrella, almost leaning on it.<br>"I'll do anything, please don't take him away. He's the only one who notices me"  
>"Miss June, your brother is in a lot of trouble. I don't think you can help" he stated.<br>"Please, anything, any time, please, I'll do anything, please; any job, anything you need" Lizzie begged.  
>"Miss June, I'll make a deal. You will work for me at any time I collect you in my car outside. See it?" Lizzie nodded "And you will do the things I ask"<br>"Deal" Lizzie said shaking his hand.  
>"Mr Holmes. Nice to meet you" <p>

**Present Day**  
>Lizzie headed towards the car. She turned back and noticed Sherlock was so caught up that he didn't notice her disappear. Lizzie entered the car and looked at Mr Holmes, who seemed to happy to see her.<br>"Hello Lizzie. So, my brother is now your teacher" It was a statement, not a question  
>"Yes. Let me guess, you want me to spy on him?" Lizzie asked.<br>"Yes. E-mail me. And by the way, we put a few cameras in your clothes" Lizzie looked at the man and just nodded.

Xxx

Sherlock looked around and his eyes caught on Lizzie. She was standing at the back of the crowd, along with the rest of the class. She had her notebook out, writing a few notes. He sensed something was different but couldn't find it- nothing was visible. He wanted to go up and ask her if she was ok, but his eyes passed over something suspicious on the ground, underneath the rubble. It was bright yellow, a similar colour to the paint used to send messages from the Shaun General to her smugglers, except more florescent. This was meant to be seen under all the rubble. Sherlock walked closer to it and cleared some bricks from around it, clearing a circle. It was spray-painted, but the artist had used a stencil. Not a talented graffitist. Sherlock soon noticed the arks of a letter, and heaved against one of the larger pieces of rubble to clear the rest of the letter. Lestrade had noticed him, and walked over

"I assume you found something" He stated. Sherlock didn't reply, using all his energy to push the heavy cluster of bricks.

"It's not going to move. It's jammed in" Lestrade added. Sherlock looked towards the men on the other side of the rubble, trying to figure out how to free the large section of wall from other sections around it. Sherlock sighed, and carefully placed his foot on some rubble near him. He checked it wouldn't move before using his other foot to climb higher onto the section of wall.

"Sherlock, what are you doing? You can't climb that!" Lestrade barked, but Sherlock kept on climbing

"You said yourself it's jammed" Sherlock said back, placing his foot carefully once more

"But it might free itself!" Lestrade yelled, even though Sherlock hadn't moved very far away yet

"Then your men don't need to free it for you" Sherlock said, placing his left foot in a rut between two sections. If he could see the curves from another angle, he might be able to figure out what letter it was

"Sherlock! Get back here!" Lestrade ordered

"Just a minute" Sherlock said, not really caring what Lestrade said. He did, however, care when Lestrade tried to follow him

"Get back!" Sherlock yelled. "You'll break it up!" Lestrade ignored him, climbing quickly up the rubble. He didn't place his feet carefully, and he got it stuck in one of the ruts.

"Err, Sherlock" He called

"Aww, come on" Sherlock complained, carefully walking over to him. Lestrade was struggling frantically, trying to free his foot. "Stop moving" Sherlock told him, but Lestrade kept wriggling, hoping he wouldn't need Sherlock's help. Some rubble further up the pile moved and rolled down the makeshift hill. Lestrade didn't notice, but Sherlock's keen ears heard them roll down over the other side. Sherlock reached the struggling Lestrade, but it didn't stop him twisting and turning.

"I think it's coming out" Lestrade explained

"Just stop for a minute" Sherlock instructed. He heard the large section of rubble up the top wobble - it was coming down. "Lestrade!" He barked, sharp and quick. Lestrade stopped moving immediately. Sherlock twisted Lestrade, and he yelped in pain. Sherlock pulled him out gently, not wanting to move the top section of bricks. Lestrade started pulling it out to quickly, not aware of the top section, and it fell in their direction. Sherlock thrust Lestrade out of the rut, and Lestrade yelped as his already scarred ankle scraped against a brick. Sherlock pushed Lestrade quickly off the pile, and his haste made the lower rubble move as well. Lestrade limped away from the rubble, where Anderson was waiting to help him. Both watched anxiously as Sherlock tried to slide down the hill, but the lower rubble trapped his foot, and it required all his effort to push it off. It was like he was fighting quicksand, except the shattered bricks were considerably harder and hence hurt more. The policemen watched in horror as the large section of bricks rammed into Sherlock's side. The crack was ominous and the blood flowed thick and fast. He rolled to the bottom of the pile, and everyone crowded around him, some calling ambulances and others unable to comprehend. Among the latter group was Lestrade, whose only thought's were how close he had come, and how Sherlock had saved him.

Lizzie watched in horror and shock as everyone crowded around Sherlock. She wanted to contact Mycroft somehow, but for all her new equipment she didn't know how without a computer to email him.

It was only after Sherlock had been moved that they found what he had been so desperate to- a large M in cursive, slanted writing, sprayed on the ground. It didn't take the police a second to figure out what M stood for, but it was in everyone's mind that it would have taken Sherlock milliseconds.


	6. Chapter 6

Moriarty laughed out loud. It wasn't something he did often, but he felt he had reason to laugh. He could picture the disturbance he would be creating in his mind, the sirens, the screaming, the running, and the millions it would take to clear everything up. His phone beeped, and annoyed at being disturbed, he picked it up. He read the small text, and threw his phone across the room, where it smashed into the wall. The text simply read;

**Sherlock in hospital**

Mycroft sat at his chair in his office, dreading the task which he had to undergo every day. He opened his inbox, and stared blankly at the square where the amount of emails in his inbox would appear. He would spend hours sorting through mindless reports to find something half interesting and important, but he couldn't skip a single one in case he was to miss something of great importance.

It was almost half an hour later when he found an email from Lizzie. He skipped the three before it and clicked it open. He pondered how unusual it was for her to send him a daily report. He'd told her she only had to email when she had something important to report. He read the email, and jumped up, texting his men as he walked hurriedly from the room. The email he received was basic, consisting of just a few words;

**Sherlock is in hospitsl **

**Sent from my iPod**

John came home to the empty flat, panicked. He's been texting Sherlock for the last hour to say he'd be home late, to no reply. It was unusual for Sherlock to ignore more than three texts, as he always hoped Lestrade had something interesting for him. As it was, John hadn't heard from Sherlock at all. The flat was empty, and John rushed to the computer. He waited impatiently for it to turn on, opened the internet, and clicked favourites. He opened up the phone tracker and inserted Sherlock's password, as he had done many times before. John was worried when he saw the hospital turn up, and was quick to leave the flat in search of a cab.

There was a crowd around Sherlock's bed at the hospital. Not too many, due to the nurses, but quite a few. Lestrade refused to leave his side for even a second, feeling very responsible for the accident. There were a few students there, but not many, most of them forced home by their parents. John was already there by the time Mycroft arrived.  
>"Is he ok?" Mycroft asked, breaking the silence of room.<p>

"He will be" John said "But it was close"

"What happened?" Mycroft asked. No one could bring it to answer him. "What happened!" Mycroft barked. Lestrade stepped towards Mycroft.

"He was climbing up some rubble and I came after him, and I got stuck, and the rubble... it fell" Lestrade said, not able to say too much

"So it was your fault?" Mycroft asked. Lestrade hung his head in shame.

"If you ever hurt him again, it will be more than your job in danger" Mycroft warned him darkly, before stepping over to his brother's bed.

"They put him under, but he'll wake up in two days time" John told him

"Any long-term injuries?" Mycroft asked

"He'll have a little scar where they operated on his back, but he'll recover"

"Just another scratch for the collection" Mycroft muttered under his breathe

"Something like that" John replied

Lizzie looked over to Mycroft, who had spotted her leaning against the wall. She had her iPod on but kept her eyes on Sherlock. Mycroft walked over, took her by the elbow and walked her out.

"Anything at the scene?"

"Not that I noticed" Lizzie said

"Alright go home I'll be in touch"

"I'm not here for you" She said, walking back into the room. Mycroft sighed and followed her back in.

Moriarty sat at his table, reworking his arrangements. It would have been so much fun to blow up the London Eye, and so easy for someone with his contacts. He sighed. It could have been such a fun day. There was a knock at his door.

"Come in, Janine" Moriarty called, and Janine, a tall thin girl with black hair, walked up to his desk.

"He'll be awake in two days. That would be prime time to target him because he would be more helpless." Janine reported.

"Can we move everyone back to then?" Moriarty asked

"Kyle is ready to go whenever, but Lucas it annoyed by the change in plans" Janine reported

"Lucas is the new kid, right?" Moriarty asked

"Yes" Janine answered.

"Get Kyle to kill him after he's done the bomb job, patience is required to work for me" Moriarty said, and Janine knew from experience that he was finished talking to her. She also knew to mention how Moriarty himself had no patience would have killed her, as is had Moriarty's last reporter. She sent a quick text to Kyle.

**Need you to do a headshot on Lucas, your partner, after he's done his job. Can you get a plan started?**

She quickly received his reply

**Are you kidding? I had a plan the second I met him. It takes a special type of person to work for Moriarty, and he's not it**

Janine smiled. A special type of person. That was a kind way to put it.

John ate dinner with Mrs. Hudson that night. They ordered take-out and watched a bad comedy on telly.

Mycroft ate alone, as per usual.

Moriarty ate while working, a sandwich Janine had brought him.

Anderson, Lestrade and Donovan ate on the job of a vicious double murder, of which the murderer removed the right humerus of the victims.

Sherlock didn't eat, as per usual, but this time for medical reasons instead of against them, him still being asleep in hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock gently woke up, his head pounding. He looked around and took in his surroundings. Noticing medical equipment around him and with his head still pounding painfully, it wasn't difficult to deduce he was in hospital. He turned and saw his flat mate sitting there, staring at him. Sherlock made to sit up, but John pushed him back down  
>"Easy" John said "You're in hospital"<br>"I know that, I need..." he started.  
>"You don't need to go anywhere" John told him.<br>"If you let me finish, I need some water"  
>John nodded and left the room. Sherlock turned his head and spotted Lizzie, fast asleep with books on her lap. John came back through with the water. He hovered over the sleeping figure before placing the water in Sherlock's hands. John sat back down in his seat, and followed Sherlock's gaze back to the girl.<br>"She's been here since 8. A couple of other people came, but she stayed" John explained.  
>Sherlock nodded. Sherlock reached for one of her books, and John handed it to him from her lap. They watched her move, but she didn't wake. Sherlock looked at the book and smiled. She wrote every detail down two days ago. He looked back and saw Mycroft at the door with a small smile.<br>"Got yourself a fan" Mycroft chuckled.  
>"You can say that, but she's like John. She's the class blogger" Sherlock said.<br>"Wait, this is the girl who wrote the notes?" John asked.  
>"Yes she is" Sherlock said "Now when can I leave?"<br>"Tomorrow. Now what did you find?" Mycroft asked.  
>"All you need to know, brother, is that Moriarty is behind this" Sherlock said.<br>"Look who's awake" Anderson joked.  
>"Shut up" Sherlock said "You just ruined the lovely atmosphere and woke up Lizzie"<br>All eyes turned to the girl who was blinking at the scene. Sherlock took her in; she was looking around when her amber eyes met his. She broke out into a smile.  
>"Thought we lost you, sir" Lizzie said, causing John to laugh.<br>"Can't get rid of me that easy. Can you do me a favour?"  
>"Sure"<br>"Go back to the college and pick up the file on the desk for me" Sherlock smiled.  
>"Sure thing, see you in a bit"<p>

Xxx

When Lizzie entered the classroom it enveloped her in its weird atmosphere. It felt odd, like something was watching her. She moved towards the desk that's when she felt something in her pocket. She took it out and noticed Sherlock's phone- and it was on camera. She turned towards the window and noticed the bright M.  
>Lizzie snapped the photo and quickly picked up the file and made to leave. Once outside Lizzie made her way back to the hospital. She looked both ways as she crossed the road, and as she crossed a black car nearly ran her down.<br>Lizzie moved fast and landed hard on the pavement. People rushed forward, and she felt pain rush through her. She got up and made a run back to the hospital.

Xxx

John looked up as he heard the door open. Sherlock had gone for a scan a couple of minutes ago. He spotted the young girl, her breathing fast and her eyes blinking. John noticed blood dripping down her right arm.  
>"What happened?" John asked.<br>"Car. I'm fine. Where?"  
>"He's in for a scan. Let me take a look at that" John went into the doctor mode.<br>When Sherlock was wheeled back in he spotted Lizzie being patched up. When he noticed his phone on top of the file, he smiled.  
>"There all done just a small cut" John said. "Your student, Sherlock, nearly got ran over doing that favour"<br>"It's fine sir. Umm... I need to get going now"

Xxx

Moriarty moved around his office with a smile. He had the text saying Sherlock was awake.  
>"Sir he is using the students" Kyle said.<br>"Really, Sherlock, using the kids? Carry on with the plan"

Xxx

Lizzie decided to walk home. She ignored her phone knowing, that it was Mycroft. She carried on home feeling happy that Sherlock was alright.  
>As Lizzie entered her house she was met by her dad. He griped her upper arm and dragged her into the lounge.<br>"Where have you been?"  
>"Hospital; I went to see how my teacher. I told you"<br>"What, today?"  
>"Saturday" Lizzie answered<br>"Yes and you were supposed to be in my office for a job"

Xxx

Sherlock moved around the flat, looking at the photo that Lizzie took. He also looked at the book; he was piecing a few bits together and smiled as a card fell out. He picked it up and noticed a skull on the front with 'get well soon'. He opened it and noticed the whole class had signed.  
>"Your class love you"<br>"No, they just care about what I want to teach them"  
>"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. And the girl in the hospital, she told me to tell you being watched is creepy"<br>"Oh. Now, she's clever"  
>"Why?"<br>"I sent her to the class room. There're cameras in there. She doesn't like being noticed. I put her on edge a couple of times"  
>"So what are you going to do?"<br>"Leave them for a little while. Let's see what the game is"


	8. Chapter 8

Sherlock was bored, playing notes again and again on his violin.

"Aren't you trying to solve this Moriarty-at-your-school thing?"  
>"Data! Data! There's not enough information" Sherlock said sadly<p>

"So you're taking it out on everybody else?"

"How am I taking it out on everybody else?"

"By playing that damn note over and over" John said, grabbing the violin and removing it from Sherlock's reach before he could grab it back

"B" Sherlock said quietly

"Yea, _be_ quiet" John said, smiling at his pun

"Not funny" Sherlock called after him

"Was to me!" John called back. Sherlock scowled. He picked up his gun, flipping it over in his hands a few times. He aimed it loosely at the wall, around the smiley face. The left eye seemed bigger than the right. Sherlock stared it. It was almost begging him to shoot it. Sherlock smiled. He couldn't see why not

"Are you out of your bloody mind?" John shouted from the bedroom

"I'm bored out of my mind" Sherlock replied, getting up to inspect his shot. Spot on, right in the middle of the right eye. Sherlock smiled happily

"Then do a crossword" John said, coming out of his room. Sherlock looked at him, and his expression made it clear that he thought John was crazy. "I don't know what entertains sociopaths" John said, shrugging

"Cases" Sherlock said simply

"Well _obviously_, but I mean _other_ than cases"

"Teaching" Sherlock said

"So you're enjoying it then?"  
>"I would be, if it wasn't a weekend-off job" Sherlock complained, rolling the gun over in his hands<p>

"No you don't" John said, pulling the gun from Sherlock. Sherlock wasn't getting another item of his confiscated, and held on tightly. The two pulled on the gun intensely, waving it around to move the other one. They fell over, but they didn't stop fighting for the gun.

"Sherlock!" John warned

"It's _my _gun, John!" Sherlock replied, pulling on the gun some more. There was a small knock at the door, and when no reply came, a gentle push to open it. Lizzie came in, and saw the two men wrestling on the floor, gun in their hands

"Is this a bad time?" She asked "Because I can come back"

"No, not at all" Sherlock said, yanking the gun from John's momentarily distracted hands and putting it in his belt "How can I help you?"

"Well, my dad says I need to get a job, and I was wondering if you could somehow get me into some experience practice with Scotland Yard" She said quietly

"You could always do some work around here" John said "We could do with a housecleaner" Sherlock glared at him, and he retreated to the kitchen to boil the kettle

"I can try, Lizzie, but I can't make any guarantees. Besides, I don't know how you'd get along with Anderson and such on a working level" Sherlock explained

"Come on, Sherlock, _no one_ gets on with Anderson. I doubt even a clone of Anderson would get on with Anderson" John called from the kitchen

"True" Sherlock mused

"Can you at least try?" Lizzie asked

"Of course, Lizzie. I'll do the best I can" Sherlock confirmed

"Thanks. I'll just... I'll just show myself out" She said, hurrying towards the door again

"Wait, Lizzie, I've got some people to visit anyway, I'll show you out" Sherlock said, grabbing his coat and scarf

"Ok" Lizzie said, walking out the door with Sherlock behind her

"Lizzie, are you going anywhere important?" Sherlock asked

"No, not really. Why?"

"I'm going to visit someone who I'd like you to meet" Sherlock explained

"Oh... ok then" Lizzie said, a little uncertain as she hopped into the cab with Sherlock "He is a... _living_ person, right?" Lizzie asked

"Of course" Sherlock said with a grin "If I wanted a chat with a dead one, I'd just talk to my skull"

"Right" Lizzie said, as if this made sense to normal people

"I'm going to introduce you to a man who gets me an easy supply of guns" Sherlock explained. Lizzie's eyes went wide "No, no, I'm not _getting_ you a gun. But he does have a practice target set up, and he's be able to give you better advice on how to fire it than me. I'm so used to my technique by now, not to mention I'm rather impatient with beginners. No offence"

"None taken" Lizzie said slowly "Let me get this straight. You want someone to teach me how to fire a gun?"  
>"Yes" Sherlock said<p>

"Don't I need some sort of permission for that?" She asked

"You're not in high school anymore, Lizzie" Sherlock said with a smile "You can make your own decisions."

"I'm glad _someone_ thinks so" She said sadly

"If they try and get you into trouble, let me know and I can write them a short note" Sherlock said, and both knew her concerns lay with her parents

"As long as you don't come to the house with that gun of yours, I think I'll be fine" She said, smiling for the first time that day

"Brilliant. Finally something interesting to do"

They arrived at the shop after only a short trip. The man at the counter recognised Sherlock immediately

"Sherlock! My good man. What can I do for you?" he asked

"This is Dagan, in my youth I proved that he hadn't murdered his father for money by pointing out the real murderer" Sherlock explained to Lizzie

"He gave me my freedom and my millions" Dagan said happily "So, who is your friend?"

"This is one of my students, Lizzie" Sherlock said, introducing the two

"Since when did you start getting students?" Dagan asked

"I became a teacher a couple weeks back. I was wondering if you could give Lizzie a lesson on how to handle a gun"

"What type of teacher are you?" Dagan asked suspiciously

"No, no, it's just I seem to bring trouble wherever I go" Sherlock explained, and Dagan nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you one of my flats, how did you go at finding one?" Dagan asked

"Well, actually, I got a good deal with an old acquaintance, and a great flatmate" Sherlock explained "He's a great partner on the crime scene, an army doctor invalided back home"

"Surely you've read John's blog?" Lizzie asked

"I don't do much online, but I'll be sure to check it out if you advise to do so. What's the web address?"

"Just search John Watson's blog in Google, it'll come up"

"I'll be sure to. So, have you ever held a gun before?" Dagan asked Lizzie

"Nope" Lizzie answered

"Have you ever seen a gun before?"

"Only when sir shot the classroom wall" Lizzie answered. Dagan laughed

"That's the Sherlock I know. Do you have any preferences on gun type?"

"Something small. A handgun?" Lizzie asked. Dagan nodded, heading to the back of his shop and taking out a small gun

"Come out the back, I've got myself a little gun-shooting place" Dagan explained, guiding Lizzie out the back. Lizzie looked around everywhere. Was Sherlock sure this place was safe?

"Don't worry Lizzie, it's all licensed, legal and above-board" Sherlock said, following her. She took a breath of relief. To her surprise, there were people out the back, and another entrance. There were people training others to shoot guns, and an area over the side with seats. "That's the safety training area" Sherlock explained, pointing to the seats. Lizzie nodded in understanding.

'_Wow' _Lizzie thought '_I'm about to fire a gun!'_


	9. Chapter 9

Lizzie watched as Dagan showed her how to handle the gun, Sherlock watched and found her a quick learner. Lizzie held the gun and squeezed the trigger. She jumped when the bullet left. Sherlock couldn't help but smile as her first attempt had made an acute shot.  
>"Good that was brilliant" Dagan said.<br>"Really?" Lizzie asked uncertain.  
>"Yes; maybe not jump, but yes, Lizzie, you're a natural" Sherlock said.<br>Lizzie smiled and turned back to her target and carried on practising, Sherlock only helping her a bit. Lizzie looked to Sherlock when they handed her some bullets to put in her own gun.  
>The day was getting later and later, Sherlock watched Lizzie out of the corner of his eye as he made deals to bring the rest of the class down. She was sitting again with a notebook writing. He half smiled.<br>"So Tuesday, all day, that's fine" Dagan said.  
>"Thanks, well, I better get her home" Sherlock said.<br>"Of course" Dagan turned to Lizzie "Your welcome here anytime, Lizzie"  
>"Thank you" Lizzie said, her voice gentle.<br>Sherlock stood on the street with Lizzie, about to hail a cab when he received a text.  
><strong>Murder 22 Green Road<strong>

**-GL**  
>Sherlock looked at Lizzie who was staring ahead, waiting for a cab to come down the road.<br>"You can go sir; I can make my own way back. And thanks" Lizzie said.  
>"My pleasure Lizzie. I'll see you Monday" Sherlock said, grabbing the cab. He looked out the window and saw the young girl turn and start to walk away. He sighed and turned back to the mission ahead.<br>When he arrived at the scene he noticed Lestrade pacing up and down. He spotted Sherlock and walked over.  
>"What you got?" Sherlock asked.<br>"Female, around 25. We're not too sure what killed her; it was this that scared us" Greg said handing Sherlock a note.  
><strong>Two make love a kid is born they go to school and die. Sherlock your students will die one by one if you investigate.<br>All my love Jim **  
>Sherlock looked shocked but carried on into the house. The scene wasn't bloody, a young girl lied face up with her eyes glassed over. Her hair was done up, and Sherlock couldn't help but think she looked like one of his students, Amy.<p>

"Poison needle mark in the back of the neck; overdose" Sherlock said, having studied drugs to an extensive measure.  
>"We'll get right on that" Lestrade said<br>"Before I go, I need a favour" Sherlock said.  
>"What sort of favour?" Lestrade said suspiciously. It wouldn't be the first time Sherlock asked to keep the body for an experiment.<br>"One of my students needs a job, and asked me if I could get her a small part"  
>"How old are they?"<br>"17. She's clever, very helpful and organized" Sherlock stated.  
>"She can help file some work and letters. When does she need the job?" Lestrade asked.<br>"Weekends"  
>"Fine, tell her I'll pick her up tomorrow at 10am. Give me her address"<p>

Xxx

Lizzie sat crossed legged on her computer reading some of John's blog. She smiled to herself before pulling up some information for her first assignment Sherlock had given them. Lizzie pulled her note book and started to write. Her parents were at work and her brother was out with his new girlfriend which left Lizzie on her own.  
>Lizzie spent the rest of the afternoon making finishing touches to her assignment 'Why is it important to watch people'. Lizzie then heard a knock at the door. She was a bit shocked- hardly anyone would come around. The only person she could think it could be was Mycroft. Lizzie headed to the door and opened it. She was shocked to see Sherlock.<br>"Afternoon" Sherlock said.  
>"Hi sir. Can I help you?" Lizzie asked.<br>"I managed to get you a job. It's filing, but it still a job your getting paid. Lestrade will pick you up tomorrow" Sherlock said.  
>"Oh thank you sir" Lizzie smiled and Sherlock smiled back at the girl.<br>"You're welcome" Sherlock said.  
>Sherlock was walking away then he turned to see Lizzie waveing he waved back and carried on walking.<p>

Xxx

John watched as Sherlock walked back in without his student. He half smiled. He could tell that she respected Sherlock and generally liked him, but what John found odd was Sherlock. It was like he wanted to protect her and keep her safe.  
>"So how did it go?" John asked.<br>Sherlock just looked at John and nodded before picking up his violin and starting to play.

Xxx

Lizzie stood outside and watched as a blue car pulled up. She bent down and noticed it was Lestrade. Lizzie smiled as she climbed in to the back.  
>"I remember you now, you're the girl who found the hidden room" Lestrade said.<br>"Yes sir" Lizzie said politely  
>"I know it just filing and tea and coffee making but I'll see if I can bring you along to a few scenes"<br>Greg watched as Lizzie smiled. Her eyes seemed bright and ready for the job ahead, he could also see why Sherlock wanted Lizzie to work with him, she was eager to learn.  
>Lizzie's day was fun as she helped organize a couple of cases and talked to a few officers about cases they're working on and what they think, but her best part was Anderson's reaction to see her in the station.<br>"What are you doing here?" Anderson asked his voice low.  
>"Working" Lizzie answered, handing him two letters.<br>"You can't work here! I have to deal with you in that stupid class room and now here too?" Anderson snapped.  
>"Well I am why don't we only talk to each other if we have to" Lizzie said walking away.<br>The day eventually came to an end. Lizzie refused a lift back as she already spotted the black car outside. She climbed in and looked at the girl who was texting. The car pulled up to an old warehouse.  
>Mycroft was standing, looking at Lizzie as she entered. She stopped a couple of feet away.<br>"Hello Miss June"  
>"Hello Mr Holmes" Lizzie said.<br>"I've got your first pay check here"  
>"I don't want it. I'm doing this job to protect my brother" Lizzie said.<p>

"Oh, I fear there has been a misunderstanding. I am not giving you _money_, I'm giving you a new mobile with firewall programs installed" Mycroft explained

"I don't want it"

"It's not a choice. If you work for me, you need to be hack-proof" Mycroft said, holding out his hand for her phone. Lizzie sighed and handed it over. Mycroft took the sim card out and put it in another phone, a newer model.

"Thanks, I guess" Lizzie said, taking the phone from his hand and starting to walk away

"Lizzie" Mycroft said. Lizzie turned around "Do be careful"

"Oh please, you don't have to remind _me" _Lizzie said, walking away "I've got getting into strangers' cars down, I'm sure I can master the rest"


	10. Chapter 10

Even when it didn't include chasing killers, class was still fun. There was trajectory training, telling the difference between a controlled and accidental explosion (with demonstrations), the occasional physical test (for running), and a lot of studying old cases. But by far the best thing was the Friday afternoon field-trip to Dagan's shooting range.

The first time had been the most exciting, when the students swore behind their teachers' back that they wouldn't tell anyone, less their teacher be fired on the spot. Instead, they would keep it a secret among themselves, and try to prevent Mr. Holmes from telling any other teachers about his doings. Some had suspicions Mr. Holmes knew exactly what they were doing, but the secrecy of it all made it more exciting. When they held the gun for the first time, it was hard to stop from squirming in excitement. After a few scared squeals when the first bullets were fired, everyone got into a more serious attitude, and had great improvements. In the following weeks, they improved to the state where most of them were hitting the target, which was great for Sherlock because it gave him something to focus on other than the lack of cases, and the possible consequences of what would happen if one did arise.

It took a few weeks for the novelty to wear off. By then, everyone was more focussed on good hits than on firing the gun itself. There were a lot of god shots, and a lot of bad as well. Almost all shots were firing onto the target, and many were close to hitting the inner rings. The students were thrilled with their work.

Out of firing practice, the students were excelling too. Sherlock tended to take a more hands-on approach, and it tended to get the message across more. The students learnt all kinds of things that other classes didn't, and yet still managed to keep up with the curriculum. The overall want to be in class was the most amazing thing, and the thing that caused the most attention by the other teachers. Talk travelled fast, and many students were asking to be moved class, although none had been accepted. It was the school mystery, what made the students come from Mr. Holmes' class with a skip in their step. Of course, the obvious rumours spread, but were quickly quenched with Sherlock's good reputation. The school was in a social meltdown, trying to figure it out, engulfing students and teachers alike in its path.

Eventually someone had to step in. But it was never going to go down the way everyone thought it would. That would be too simplistic.

The end of class was signalled by a loud, shrill bell, followed by the shuffling of feet, the scraping of chairs against wood floor and the loading of a rifle. For Sherlock's class, however, the bell was a signal they'd just made it in time back from the crime scene.

Sherlock followed his students' pace, not wanting to seem left behind by the swarm. His sharp eyes searched for a sign of danger, and he tried to keep an especially close eye on Amy. It was hard, though, as she was sticking to the edges of the crowd, and he didn't want to raise her alarm.

The sniper raised his gun, the tip revealing from its place in the shadows to be lightly covered in golden rays of sun.

That small tip, unbeknown to the sniper, glinted those golden rays right into the searching eyes of Sherlock. His hand reached out to push other's from his path as he pushed towards Amy. He hadn't expected to have Moriarty fight back so soon after investigating the case, but he also knew that Jim lacked patience. Sherlock came bustling through the crowd, which became harder to traverse after leaving the general circle of his class to reach the outer skirts of the student body. His arm pulled Amy down, and her squeal jutted the sniper enough to pull the trigger and run from his post. The deafening bang of bullet caused the students to drop to the floor, but it had already left the barrel. Screams erupted from scared mouths, and people looked to see what had become of the bullet. A bleeding Sherlock looked at Amy who, although covered in blood, was not bleeding. Sherlock looked at the rather gruesome tragedy of his arm, where the bullet had transfixed itself. A student in front of him was holding his shoulder, which had been scraped by the bullet, although even his eyes were turned on Sherlock.

"That hurt" Sherlock said. The screams had died down to silence and his voice echoed in the emptiness. Conversation started again as phones came out and worried teachers came to Sherlock's aid.

Mycroft wasn't too happy. Not only was an injured shoulder and a wounded brother to think of, but there was also ten people that now required round-the-clock protection. Mycroft didn't even try to convince Sherlock to give up the cases- even with his arm in treacherous state; he'd still manage to get a bullet into Mycroft somewhere. Overall, it was too much money and too much effort. Why couldn't Sherlock just stay at home?


	11. Chapter 11

Lizzie sat in the class room early once again. Her hair was down and she was reading and making notes, checking she had everything correct for her new assignment. It was the last day of term before the Christmas holidays, so it would be the last assignment for the year. Sherlock walked in with a cup coffee, stood and watched Lizzie, her head bobbing as he noticed she had head phones. Lizzie jumped when someone touched her shoulder. She pulled out her head phones and looked up Sherlock had a small grin.

"Hello sir" Lizzie said

"I've deduced that there will only be three people in today" Sherlock said.

Sherlock was right her class only had two other people- Anderson and Matt- so they headed to the shooting range as Sherlock wanted to improve their aim. Dagan smiled at Lizzie as she entered. They managed to become close. She helped him out with the police with Sherlock the other week as she was in the shop with him practicing her aim.

"Lizzie, Matt and Anderson finally scare the rest of the class away?" Dagan asked.

"No these are the only ones that turned up" Sherlock said.

The rest of the day was easy they finished around 3 and everyone left, Anderson walked off mumbling that he would see Lizzie in work. Matt ran out wishing them a happy Christmas. Sherlock stood with Lizzie who was pulling her coat further on her.

"Have a nice Christmas Sir" Lizzie said with a smile before walking off.

"You too Lizzie" Sherlock said as he managed to hail a taxi.

Xxx

Two days had past and Sherlock was lying on the sofa with his gun in his hand, aiming loosely at the wall, when John walked in and nearly jumped. Sherlock had gotten worse since the holidays had started and it was beginning to get on people's nerve. Luckily, Lestrade came in followed by Lizzie who was standing next to him with a smile.

"You got a case" Lestrade said.

"Good, finally, I was bored and needed something"

"Sir, umm, it's connected to the building"

"So Moriarty, I was wondering when he was going to show"

"How's your arm?" Lestrade asked

"It's painful, but I've had worse. Now are you going to force me into idle chit-chat, or are we going to get going?"

"John, you coming?" Lestrade asked

"Just let me... oh, never mind, Mrs. Hudson can put them away" John said, placing the groceries on the cupboard

"Let's go" Sherlock said, leading the chase down the steps

"If only our other detectives were so eager" Lestrade said, running to keep up with Sherlock's pace

Xxx

When they arrived at the replacement school building Sherlock grabbed Lizzie and John before carrying on inside. John looked over to Lizzie who was looking up at Sherlock.

"It looks like a warehouse" John said

"Back room sir, is it ok if I come in and take some notes?" Lizzie asked

"Sure, need you anyway" Sherlock rambled

"For what?" John asked. Sherlock was too distracted to notice John's comment.

Lizzie looked back at her normal classroom, and a thought hit her.

"Sir... what if the bomb was meant for you?" She asked. There was a small amount of terror in her voice- if Sherlock had a target on his back, as his student she was in danger too.  
>"Lizzie, don't panic. From what I know of Moriarty, he doesn't want to finish me off." Sherlock said, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes<br>"Then why all this?" Lizzie asked  
>"He wants to scare me... although he doesn't want to end me; he has no trouble ending everyone else. Moriarty is a cruel yet extremely intelligent man, but he falls victim to his own type of sentiment. If he kills me, I believe it will be a very personal, very <em>private<em> matter" Sherlock walked off to investigate the crime scene  
>"Personal and private" Lizzie muttered under her breath "Let's just invite him 'round for tea, why don't we"<p>

"Oh, I've been" Everyone turned around and looked at Moriarty "Such a pretty girl" Moriarty watched as John moved Lizzie away and pushed her behind him. Lizzie looked at Moriarty.

"A bit stupid with all of the police here" John said

"Stupid, no. Nothing I ever do is _stupid_. Bringing a child to investigate a dangerous crime scene... now _that's_ stupid" Moriarty taunted  
>"She's hardly a child" Sherlock added<br>"Even your _trained men_ fail sometimes, Sherlock" Moriarty said, looking at Lestrade "How is the leg?"  
>"Fine, nothing but a scratch" Sherlock said between clenched teeth<br>"But with little Lizzie... now, can we be so sure it will be _just_ a scratch?" Moriarty taunted  
>"Moriarty, you're under arrest for... blowing up this building" Anderson said, getting out some handcuffs<br>"Hardly" Moriarty said, and he disappeared  
>"Impossible" Lestrade said<br>"Nothing's impossible if it's already happened" Sherlock said. He looked behind him, and a small hidden device stood on a wall "It was a projection"  
>"But Sir" Lizzie interjected "That means he's been here since the building was rebuilt"<p>

"Yes it does. Observe that, Lizzie" Sherlock snapped "Use that brain you froze. You need to learn to keep up"

"Sherlock, calm down" John instructed, looking over to Lizzie who was now staring wide eyed at Sherlock

"Lizzie, go sit in the car" Lestrade ordered. Lizzie nodded and walked out of the building out on to the street, moving towards the car. She felt a sudden pain flare up her leg.

"Sherlock she's a child, she was trying to help" John said, when the gun shot echoed in from outside. All three of them ran outside and saw Lizzie on the ground, blood flowing and her eyes watering. John moved forward and knelt down. Blood flowed fast and Lizzie was quickly losing consciousness.

"What kind of idiot sent her to the car, _by herself_, when Moriarty just told us she shouldn't be here!" Sherlock raged. Lestrade looked down.  
>"Sherlock, calm down" John said, trying to calm Sherlock and deal with Lizzie's wound at once. Lestrade was calling in an ambulance from a walkie talkie on his belt.<br>"That's what happens when you give a child a serious job" Anderson complained. Sherlock grabbed Anderson's collar with his fist and lifted Anderson of the ground.  
>"She's <em>not<em> a child!" Sherlock raged "I made a decision to have her hired here based on that" Sherlock said darkly  
>"Sherlock..." Lestrade warned. Sherlock dropped Anderson to the ground, who straightened his shirt and looked coldly at Sherlock<br>"I'm sorry" John said "This may be partially my fault"  
>"How?" Lestrade asked<br>"I haven't let him have smokes for a week" John said  
>"Oh" Lestrade said, chucking Sherlock a packet from his blazer "I always have an emergency pack myself"<br>"LESTRADE!" John shouted at Greg "What the hell went through your head?" Meanwhile, Sherlock had already started smoking, and was becoming visibly calmer  
>"What?" Lestrade asked<br>"I'm trying to make him quit! Now we have to go through all this all over again!" John complained, throwing his hands around in exasperation  
>"What's going on?" Lizzie asked quietly<p>

"Sherlock's being a pain" John said "The ambulance will be here soon"

"It hurts" Lizzie trembled

"I know sweet heart, just stay awake" Lestrade comforted.

A/N: Just want to thank my wonderful co-writer kie1993! Even though it takes me forever to publish chapters, she has them written in a mind-boggling speed, and then has to sit and wait for me to plod along and catch up. Sorry for taking so long!

I'd also like to apologise to all of you- I'm terribly sorry it takes me so long to publish! Although I love writing, it usually takes a back seat to other, far less interesting things. I hope you can bear with me!

Thanks for all reviews! They are much appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

The ambulance arrived and the paramedic took over from John, wrapping her leg up and giving her oxygen when they lifted into stretcher and inside the ambulance. Lestrade moved forward, Lizzie was now unconscious and very pale.  
>"Right, Anderson, try and contact her parents I'll go with her to the hospital" Greg said, hopping in the back of the ambulance.<br>Sherlock, John and Anderson stood and watched as the ambulance drove away, lights blinking and the siren going to get through the nearby traffic lights. John then looked down to his hand that was still covered in Lizzie's blood. He turned to Sherlock who was staring at the blood stained floor while Anderson was on the phone.  
>"Sniper" Sherlock said<br>"What?" John asked.  
>"A Sniper must have been on the next building"<br>"SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER!" Anderson shouted down his phone, hung up and looked to Sherlock.  
>"And I thought my parents were bad, her dad just told me to contact him if she was dead or needed a taxi"<br>"Sick" John said "It's so sad for that poor girl. I'm going to the hospital to give her some support"

Lestrade sat in the waiting room as the doctor worked on Lizzie. He blamed himself a little and felt sorry for her after looking at the text Anderson sent. There was nothing they could do about that. Lestrade looked up to see Sherlock holding a purple rack sack.  
>"Her clothes, laptop and books" Sherlock said.<br>"Please, Sherlock, _tell_ me you didn't break into her home"  
>"No, Anderson did"<br>Before Lestrade could ask he spotted the doctor wheeling out Lizzie. He got up and walked over to them. The group took one glance at Lizzie; she looked small and vulnerable now, still very pale with wires placed over her and her leg held up and was wrapped in a white bandager.  
>"She'll be fine sir, a bit touch and go. The bullet was wedged in the bone but we managed to remove it. She should be awake in the next couple of hours but I'm afraid she'll be in here until new year" the doctor said.<br>Lestrade nodded then turned to Sherlock who looked at his student. He shook his head and left, leaving the bag on the bottom of the bed.  
>A couple of hours later Lizzie stirred and opened her eyse only to shut them again when she saw the blinding white light.<br>"Easy there", Lestrade said, "You gave us a scare sweet heart"  
>"Sorry" Lizzie said in a croaky voice.<br>"Don't be. Your parents… well…"  
>"Won't be coming, then who dropped off my bag?"<br>"Sherlock. Anderson broke in"  
>"Anderson broke in my house, oh god"<br>A little while later John popped by to see Lizzie asleep with her laptop on. John sighed and placed down a card and grapes before walking out, Sherlock had walked back home in a huff and locked himself in his bedroom.  
>Sherlock stood and watched the world go by through the window. He felt weird, he knew Lizzie was different the rest of the students, a bit like John, but he also felt sorry for her.<p>

He blamed himself. Not that he said as much, but it was inside his head that he'd been the one to put her in danger. Teaching was supposed to be a safe career, but then again school was supposed to be safe, and yet Sherlock's scariest years were in high school. He sighed heavily, his breath fogging up the window. He lifted his sleeve cuff to wipe of the mist when John walked in.

"She's sleeping" John said

"Good" Sherlock said.

"I'm surprised you're still with us" John admitted

"I don't understand- I wasn't injured today" Sherlock said, confused

"I mean mentally" John said, tapping his forehead "You're normally in a daze when you're thinking hard"

"Well that's the difference between thinking and observing" Sherlock said sharply

"Oh relax old man" John teased "I'm not judging you"

"Oh really?" Sherlock said sarcastically

"Really" John stated firmly "You brought up judgement all by yourself" John left the room before Sherlock had a chance to turn towards him and retort.

Lizzie woke up tiredly. Her back ached due to a bad sleeping position, and her laptop had turned itself off due to lack of power. Her leg was aching dully as she leaned over for some water. She tried to stretch over far enough, but her leg was in the sling connected to the roof. She grunted with the effort.

"Allow me" Sherlock said, standing up from his seat in the corner. He walked over and handed her the drink

"Oh, hello Sir, what are you doing here?" Lizzie asked

"Come to check up on you" Sherlock said

"Have you been waiting long?" She asked. Sherlock remembered leaving the apartment at one when he could take standing around no longer. He glanced at the clock- it was eight now.

"No, not long at all" He said, smiling purposefully

"Oh, ok" She said slowly. She took a sip of the water.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better" She said

"Good. Very good" Sherlock said. His mind drifted, and he stared at his shoes.

"Don't blame yourself, Sir" She said. He looked up from his shoes and looked her in the eyes. They were bright and understanding. He smiled sincerely. She smiled back.


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone had a big New Year's Eve planned. Mrs Hudson, Molly, Anderson and Donovan were bringing food, Lestrade was bringing some folding chairs and a table, John was bringing some (non-alcoholic) drinks and Sherlock- well, he was supplying the thought.

This wasn't going to be the usual get-together at Baker Street. No, this year, it was going to be a special surprise for a bored Lizzie.

Lizzie lived on her laptop of late. There was nothing to do otherwise, and she had a lot of adventures to write up. Sherlock and John were regular visitors, and often brought some home-made sweets from Mrs Hudson. The lack of internet annoyed her, but the nurses still refused to give her the hospital password.

She grumbled to herself, taking a cookie from the packet next to her. She'd written up every little detail of the last few cases, she'd assessed every motive of every person at every scene. She was irrefutably bored.

She opened FreeCell from her games menu and proceeded to play, although she didn't feel like it. Cards were repetitive, mind-numbing and yet requiring too much attention for it to drone on. She gave up, and shut down the computer. She rested her head on the pillows, and the cheap covers crunched quietly below her head. She yawned, although she didn't feel that tired. A headache was coming on from looking at the computer screen too long. She focussed and unfocussed her eyes to try and recover her mind.

"Hey, Lizzie" Sherlock said, walking into the room.

"Hi Sir" Lizzie said, chirping up a bit

"You don't have to call me Sir, Lizzie" Sherlock smiled. Lizzie smiled back.

"Sorry Sherlock. It's just weird socialising with a teacher outside of class" Lizzie admitted

"Hey Lizzie" John said, entering through the door and interrupting the conversation

"Hi John" Lizzie said, happily noticing something in his arms.

"Hello dear" Mrs Hudson said, entering the room also

"Mrs Hudson!" Lizzie smiled "Thank-you for all the sweets" Lizzie spied some food in her arms. Anderson, Donovan and Lestrade entered the room with Molly trailing behind them. More food.

"What is all this?" Lizzie asked, aiming her question at Sherlock who had taken up the seat beside her. Lestrade set up more chairs and John set up the table, which he covered with a tablecloth. The others quickly placed their foods on the table.

"Since you can't go anywhere for new year's" He said "We thought we'd bring it to you"

"That's such a sweet thought" Lizzie said, slightly embarrassed but mostly appreciative "You all gave up your celebrations for me?"

"Well, it's not so bad" John admitted "We didn't really have plans"

"Speak for yourself" Donovan interrupted. Lizzie felt guilty she'd ruined someone's New Year's plans.

"Having sex with Anderson doesn't count as plans" Sherlock butted in. Her face went red, but it was less noticeable than Anderson's. An awkward silence filled the room, but Lizzie definitely didn't feel as bad.

"Let's eat" Mrs Hudson suggested, and the room was filled with conversation once again. Everyone took great care to ask Lizzie if she wanted anything, because she couldn't reach anything from her bed. The nurses didn't mind so much due to a generous donation from Mycroft, who was too busy to come, but did have a small package for Lizzie instead, containing a USB modem. However, she maturely put it aside for the evening, deciding to set it up the next day when no one was around.

Lizzie found herself very comfortable, even though she rarely joined the conversation. Watching everybody bicker among themselves was rather amusing, and yet still far more friendly than what she was used to at home. But, not only was it friendly, but the conversations were _interesting_, not simply droning on because conversation was the social convention. Not to mention, Mrs Hudson was a great cook.

It was 11:58 when everyone finally started to settle down. Preparing for the New Year was the entire idea of the party, and yet it was by far not the focus. By the time 11:59 came around, however, the focus had definitely changed. The group watched the clock closely, and when it neared, the chanting started.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven" The group chanted, keeping it relatively quiet as there were people in rooms nearby who wouldn't be staying up to celebrate

"Six five four three" Anderson edged closer to Donovan, Sherlock looked a little bored already

"Two, one" John, Lestrade and Molly bundled up together, Sherlock lingering in the space between them and Lizzie

"Happy New Year!" The group cheered, but it was more tone than volume that made it so. Anderson reached over and gave Donovan a big kiss, and the rest of the group tried to ignore their presence.  
>"So, do we have any New Year's resolutions?" Lizzie asked, trying to draw the attention <em>away<em> from Anderson and Donovan

"Quit smoking. The good doctor insists it's bad for me" Sherlock smiled, nudging John "What about you, John?"

"Get you to quit smoking" John chuckled. He remembered Lizzie lying on the bed, and he blurted out, "Don't smoke, Lizzie," who, in turn, rolled her eyes. John gave her a suspicious eye before turning back to the general conversation.

"I want to figure out how to work that computer of mine" Mrs Hudson chuckled

"Lose weight" Molly popped in

"Eat fewer doughnuts" Lestrade joined in guiltily. Sherlock chuckled lightly in the background.

"What about you, Lizzie?" Sherlock asked. Lizzie considered this for a moment.

"I want three out of four bullets to hit the target" Lizzie said eventually. Well, that set Mrs Hudson off

"A little girl with a gun?" She screeched "Sherlock, you're infecting their little heads with your fetish!"

"I'm giving them life skills" Sherlock rebutted

"It is a little much, Sherlock" Lestrade joined in

"What if something happened to them?" Molly added

"They're all very mature students" Sherlock fought back

"Sherlock, I told you I didn't think it was a good idea" John added in

"It's unhealthy for them to be playing with guns!" Mrs Hudson fretted

"Oh for goodness sake, they're all perfectly capable of…" Sherlock tried

"It's unsafe! You'd lose your job is the principal knew!" Molly couldn't help but butt in

"If one of them hurt themselves… hurt another student!" Lestrade muttered

"What if one of them went crazy and hit another student?!" Mrs Hudson cried out

"It's all supervised by a professional" Sherlock replied sharply

"What if they went with you on a case and hit a good guy?" John added. Everyone looked at Sherlock. Sherlock locked John in a death stare.

"The same thing as what would happen if the police or you or I hit a good guy" Sherlock replied slowly

"But we're all a lot psychologically stronger than they are" Lestrade rebuked

"And how did we get that way?" Sherlock twisted around to face Lestrade. A silence fell across the room. Lizzie squirmed uncomfortably in her bed. Sherlock wanted to storm out, but he didn't want to leave Lizzie alone with the others so they could change her opinion.

"We're going to leave" Anderson said, holding Donovan. Everyone looked at them in disgust, and they slipped out awkwardly.

"I should leave too" Lestrade said, packing up some food. Mrs Hudson and Molly helped, and the three left about the same time.

"We should let you have some rest" John said, grabbing some chairs to return to the other hospital rooms they'd taken them from.

"Sorry to have brought that up" Lizzie said quietly when he left. Sherlock looked at her

"It's alright, it would have come up sooner or later"

"But they're right. If the principal found out, you could lose your job. Or if we got the guns, and we did something wrong, whether accidently or… on purpose…" Lizzie let the sentence trail off

"If I didn't trust you all, I wouldn't do it. I can read people, Lizzie. If there's a psycho among us, I'd be the first to know." Sherlock started folding up the table to return. John came back for the second round of chairs, and Sherlock took the table. Lizzie sat in silence as she waited for them to return. John came back, smiled at Lizzie and took the last of the chairs out. Sherlock returned soon after.

"I'll leave the cookies" Sherlock said, pointing to tray of cookies on Lizzie's bedside desk. Lizzie grinned, and Sherlock put the lid on the box and slid it within reach of the bed.

"See you tomorrow?" Lizzie asked

"Probably" Sherlock grinned, grabbing an empty plate of his as John came back into the room. The two grabbed their coats and gave the room a brief look-over to make sure the room was as they'd found it. Satisfied, they turned back to Lizzie

"See ya Lizzie" John said, leaving the room

"Laters" Sherlock joked, waving with his spare hand and closing the door behind him.

Lizzie was asleep before she had the chance to feel lonely.


End file.
